


Tell Me Why

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel doesn't need someone who cuts her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics used:** Why do you have to make me feel small  
> So you can feel whole inside?

It was senior year, and Rachel's relationship with Finn was quickly fizzling out despite reuniting not even three months previous.

They were only supposed to be together for their last year of high school because no matter what, Rachel was going to New York.

But then Finn began picking at her insecurities. He tried making her doubt her talent, her star power. Rachel might have many insecurities, and she might have even doubt her voice sometimes, but those times had long past. She knew she was talented, and she knew she was destined for New York. She was destined to have her name up in lights, and no one was going to take that away from her, not even her high school boyfriend who she had once thought was the perfect leading man.

When Rachel confided to Noah about her plans to break up with Finn, he congratulated her. "You're too good for him, my hot little Jewish-American princess."

When Finn yelled obscenities at her when she tried to quietly end their relationship, Noah stood in front of her as if to shield her in case Finn raised a hand to her. Finn never did before, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of him when he began waving his hands around.

Noah's protectiveness only angered Finn more, and he accused her of cheating on him. Rachel didn't defend herself. Mainly because she didn't care any longer. Also, she couldn't deny being interested if Noah wanted to try a relationship again.

The rest of the year, Rachel avoided relationships. She focused on her studies, her voice, and her friends. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible because she knew she was saying goodbye to some of them at the end of the year. She graduated with honors and was surprised – in a good way – when Noah told her about his plans to follow her to New York.

She had been so afraid of being alone in the big city, especially when Kurt didn't get into NYADA. She was just thankful she'd have her best friend there with her.

They shared their first kiss two months in the city. Neither of them was surprised by the development. After all, they'd been dancing around each other since sophomore year.

Their friendship naturally turned into romance. It wasn't awkward or stilted in the least. Rachel found someone who understood her and Noah found someone who saw how amazing he could be. As Rachel, being a true romantic, liked to say, they were meant to be.

And the rest was history.


End file.
